Dream Child
by Jewelshoes
Summary: When a strangely familiar blonde girl starts reappearing in Rose's dreams it's only a matter of time before she gets concerned... Jenny has come to save Rose from monsters but it's soon obvious it's Rose & John's marriage that needs saving...
1. Chapter 1

**So this little story popped into my head a few nights ago… I'm not sure what to think of it quite yet but I decided to post it anyhow!**

"Rose? _Rose_?" Rose awoke suddenly, John's hands cold to her clammy shivering skin. "You were doing that thing again…" John told her, wrapping his arms around her trembling figure. Involuntarily Rose let out a whimper, a final snapshot of her dream still in her mind. It was the third time this week Rose had had this dream. Each time it was the same dream, she was on a beach and the woman was at the other end, always the same woman, sometimes she was waving, sometimes she wasn't. Once she looked frantic and seemed to be shouting, her voice was lost in the wind but Rose could still make out one word; _'__Naka'_. Each time Rose tried to shout after her, each time the woman would ignore her.

Still shivering slightly with the image of the woman prominent in her mind, Rose snuggled up close to John, letting his warmth wash over her. "Do you want to talk about it?" John asked, smoothing her hair softly.

Rose shook her head, disturbing his calming strokes. "Not today" she mumbled, turning away and leaving John stranded alone on his side of the bed, debating whether or not to move over to her. Eventually he smoothed the duvet over her and curled up against the edge, wishing she would tell him what had happened.

The next morning John brought Rose breakfast in bed. The shiny silver tray decorated with a small vase full of delicate rosehip flowers "how are you feeling?" he asked placing the tray next to the bed and carefully drawing open the curtains.

"Better thanks" Rose murmured lying inaudibly and flashing him a small smile.

"Hmm" John sighed; he knew she wouldn't tell him, maybe, maybe if he was still the Doctor she would have. But he wasn't, and it pained him to see Rose's eyes so full of worry and knowing he could do nothing.

Once John left Rose alone, she pulled herself up from bed, brushing her tangled hair out of her face as she fumbled for her dressing gown. It was only after a quick shower that Rose let herself think properly about the dreams. It confused and annoyed her how she couldn't place the girl, even though she seemed strangely familiar and peculiarly comforting. It wasn't the girl that upset her, it was the dream; just standing on the beach made her spine shiver. Carefully Rose traced her features on the misted mirror, drawing her eyes, hair and smile until her finger dripped with the condensation and hair dried to rattails. Tracing her hair, Rose couldn't help remember back to the girl. She was blonde too. Blonde like her. Consciously Rose touched her hair, straightening it out with her finger tip, stretching down to below her shoulders, mimicking that of the woman's hair.

The next night the blonde girl visited Rose's dreams again, her feet placed firmly on a rock and her arms waving frantically. She kept shouting. Always the same words, jumbled in the wind. But this time it was something different; it started as normal, Rose catching parts of words confused in the wind, but the girl started to grow irritated, and giving it a final push she screamed "Bad…" the words still got carried away "bad…" the woman kept trying until finally "…bad wolf" Catching the final two words Rose sat up awake in bed, the two words running circles around her head. Now she knew, now she understood who the girl reminded her of, whose worn eyes she mimicked: Rose didn't like to think about the Doctor, she couldn't, it was just too hard, too painful. If he had died, if there was a grave, a burial site or something like that it would be easier knowing he had gone. But there wasn't, because he hadn't gone, he hadn't died, she was still alive somewhere, without her. And while he was saving lives every day she was here, without him. Living a life day after day, the one adventure he could never have. It wasn't she didn't love John, she did and their wedding ring and honeymoon photos were proof of it. But yet, he still wasn't him. He looked like him, spoke like him but he wasn't him and he could never be. With the fateful words still running circles around her head she skimmed a glance across the bed to his sleeping body and taking in the peaceful aroma that surrounded his side of the bed she closed her eyes. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't, even though as she lay there events were slowly becoming clear in her head, such as where the girl was; Badwolf Bay, Dårlig Ulv Stranden. The place he had left her. **Ta da! First chapter finished! Press the little button down there and tell me what you thought and if I should carry on, thanks for reading. (Naka by the way is Galifrayen for Silence)**


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month the blonde girl's visits started to become more regular and clearer, as if someone was fixing a connection. Each morning after the dream Rose would wake up, her arms clasped to her sides and the bed damp with sweat below her.

One day it was different.

It was Friday 13th, unlucky for some but a date that never bothered her or John. The dream that night when the dream ended as normal, the girl fading away slowly as Rose opened her eyes. But it wasn't the sight of John that she awoke to, leering above her bed was a creature whose skin around its face was taut and it looked the most alien thing Rose could have imagined - if someone had said alien to her and she'd never fought the Daleks or Cybermen, she would have pictured something like this. She let out a stifled scream before turning to call for John. "DOC…" She called out of habit before freezing. Why was she shouting? What had happened? She couldn't remember…

"Rose?" John swung himself round the doorframe a few seconds later "Are you ok?" he asked his peak forming in a frown as he noticed Rose's concern.

"I'm… I'm fine…" She told him perplexed "Must have been something I dreamt."

"Are you sure?" He asked staring pointedly at her shaking figure.

"I'm sure." Rose nodded turning away from him.

"I love you…" John looked on reproached waiting for the normal cheerful Tyler response.

"I love you too…" She replied faintly fiddling with the bedspread.

"I thought we could eat breakfast outside today, enjoy the fresh air. What do you say?" John forced a grin. He was good at pretending. Pretending he was human. Pretending he had a plan. Pretending. But he had never pretended to his wife before.

"I'm fine."

"Come on Rose, how about I do pancakes… banana pancakes?" He carried on grinning; his eyes pleading.

"I said I'm fine. OK?" Rose carried on staring away from him, searching the distance for anything. Something. A blue box.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I bloody sure." Rose snapped "I said I'm fine ok?"

"Of course… fine… of course you're fine…" John nodded retreating through the bedroom door.

As he left Rose stared stubbornly out the window. She was sorry. But like a stubborn child she couldn't force herself to say it. Instead she focussed of the more prominent matter of the dream and the hazy moment after it. Confused and alone she drew back to the bed and after a moment allowed herself to close her eyes.

"Naka." The girl's voice was clear in her head as Rose lay unmoving. "Beware of the Naka."

**Sorry for not updating for ages, this is just a quickie before I'm off on holiday, I'll try to write more then and post when I'm home. Reviewers get Tardis cookies xx**


End file.
